


Kitty

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Based on this prompt: Can you please write Adam Raki x Le Chiffre please.  Le Chiffre finds on his daily outings a little cat who's very cold and wet and he brings him home oh and it's omegaverse and Adam is and omega and Jean is an alpha.





	Kitty

There is a cat that likes to follow him.

Jean has seen it in his periphery more than once on this walk to his car, lurking just out of vision and seeming interested though not approaching.

He knows the rule of thumb about cats. You don’t approach even if they’re interested. Gaining their attention is a feat in and of itself.

The following lasts a week until one evening he doesn’t see it, hear it, and is surprised to feel a sense of loss at something that could’ve been interesting.

Cats made lovely mates he’s heard, loyal and almost crazily smart. They were also extremely fertile for half breeds.

They also rarely got interested in humans. This one must have been mistaken in it’s interest.

He’s headed through the parking garage when he hears it: a low meowing that goes right to his alpha sense of protection.

Jean rarely has a moment where his alpha instincts kick in for anything other than aggression or anger but this is fear.

He finds the cat huddled under the dumpster outside the garage, swatting at another cat and growling an inhuman growl that makes his lips curl back as he lets out one of his own.

The other cat runs off and his cat walks out slowly as if worried he’s going to attack as well.

He leans down and holds out his hand. “You called for me, little one.”

The cat comes closer, rubbing on him and even leaning up on its hind legs to stare even in the rain that beats down on them.

The transformation is so quick he can barely register.

“You smell good,” the cat says simply, leaning in to sniff at his neck, “Alpha, you smell like...”

“Yours.”

The cat looks up at him with a smile.

“Yes. I’m Adam.”

He touches Adam’s cheek, the dirt there somehow pretty on him.

“Jean.”

They stand and he takes off his coat, not caring but wanting to hide his treasure from anyone who might see.

“Warm,” Adam says, sniffing.

“I’ll protect you.”

Adam heads right for his vehicle, eyes flashing at Jean when he goes to open the door.

“No, Alpha. I will protect you.”

Jean touches his ears, the pointed ends so lovely even in the horrid light of the parking garage. “Yes. I suppose you will.”


End file.
